nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Vinyls
Vinyls are a visual customization that allows players to use stickers to decorate their car and can be used to create simple decals, or complex pictures. They can be accessed in the Safehouse under the 'Customization' menu. In total, 31 layers of vinyls which cost In-game cash to apply are available and can be unlocked by leveling up, SpeedBoost or through special events. Vinyl Modes '''Move (Z): '''Click and drag on the vinyl layer to move it around '''Scale (X): '''Better known as the resizing tool, where players can change the size of a selected layer. '''Skew ©: '''It makes the vinyl layer change its angle which in theory is normally used to give depth for 3D objects. '''Rotate (V): '''Rotates the vinyl around a fixed center point. '''Flip (B): '''Flips the vinyl horizontally or vertically. '''Color (N): '''Depending on the type of vinyl, it can have one or more zones which can have their colors set. It uses the stand RGB numbering scheme. '''Mirroring: '''Although not an actual mode, the stars next to the vinyl layer selection can be toggled, allowing the vinyl to mirror itself. For example, putting a vinyl on one side of the car, and using mirroring to make it appear on the other side. However as it works exactly like a mirror, the opposite side is inverted to the original, so any numbers are mirrored the wrong way. Standard Vinyls Players can unlock vinyls by achieving a specific level. Players may also unlock vinyls by buying them with SpeedBoost. Different vinyls have their own in-game cash price. Users may click on vinyl names to get more detailed information. /Manufacturer/ Vinyls These sets can only be acquired through top-up for SpeedBoost. They include licensed logos and designs of various sponsors and the manufacturers themselves. ProStreet Vinyls These sets can only be acquired through top-up for SpeedBoost. Holiday Vinyls Chinese New Year Chinese New Year Vinyls contains vinyls such as Chinese characters and symbols relating to Chinese New Year. This pack was introduced in January 2013 and can be obtained by topping up. /Valentine/ Valentine's Day Vinyls contains vinyls such as hearts and fictional sponsor logos using love-themed words. The vinyls useful for making a race-themed car. It can be obtained while you Top-Up in February. Spring Spring Vinyls contains vinyls such as flowers and eggs. This pack was introduced in April 2013 and can be obtained by topping up. /Halloween/ Halloween Vinyls contains vinyls such as skeletons, cobwebs, ghosts, bones and bats. It can be obtained on Top-Up at October. /Winter/ Winter Vinyls contains vinyls such as snowflakes, giftwrap, and various Holiday-themed images. It can be obtained on Top-Up on December. In 2012, several winter-themed vinyl packs have been released: */Shine/ *Festive *Snowflakes *Snowman (single vinyl) *Santarina (single vinyl) *"Alms" Giftwrap Unique Vinyls Bumper Sticker Bumper Sticker vinyls feature JDM-style sticker vinyls, and as the name implies, they are intended to be placed on a bumper. The vinyls can be obtained by topping up. /Hot Pursuit/ Players will unlock this vinyl category if they purchase Need For Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). This category of vinyls contain vinyls which can be helpful for creating a police car; also there are different languages (English, French, Italian, Russian, Japanese) of 'police' and 'Call 9-1-1' and many more. /Renner/ Renner vinyls feature a set of Alphabet themed vinyls. The vinyls can be obtained via topping up. /Tyles/ The Tyles vinyl pack features special characters, such as '&' or '#'. The vinyls can be obtained by topping up. Year 1 For the First Year Anniversary, the Year 1 vinyl was priced at 1 IGC. /Year 2//Year 2 ZL1 For the Second Year Anniversary, instead of one vinyl, two whole packs were released. They include Year 2 logos and letters, an EA logo, a HKS logo and some body vinyls. They are only available in-game for a limited time. /Special/ All players have the Need for Speed logo unlocked. Any additional special event vinyls are also placed here. *Beta *VIP *History Channel *Top Gear *STACECAKEX commemorative vinyl Tips and Tricks *If a player's red car appears more pink than red, then it's due to a graphics issue and can only be fixed by turning down the 'Level of detail' option in the 'Video' section of 'Options'. *If vinyls disappear in the safehouse at every startup or appear to be in a very different design than if it was your car, two of the solutions are to change into another car or go to the vinyl shop and respawn the missing vinyls. *If a player can't access the vinyl shop, the only way to fix this is to restart the game. *When purchasing cars which come with unique vinyls, rather than delete them permanently, players can use a basic shape vinyl and scale it to cover the whole car to make it blank. This is useful if a player isn't going to reach the maximum number of layers, and wants to keep some of the original vinyls hidden in case they want to use them at a later time. *A basic shape can be used to cover the whole car without the mirrors and spoiler, giving the option to have mirrors and even spoilers with a different color than the rest of the car. Though, if for example a square is expanded to a great size, it will eventually cover both mirrors and the spoiler. This may vary with some cars. *Some cars have vinyl bugs. For example, on the Dodge Challenger R/T, its vinyls could overlap on and off its top. Adding, removing or changing bodykits can also cause such glitches. *Vinyls can be used on some cars to create the illusion of a convertible by putting vinyls onto a car's roof. Category:Vinyls